UNA APUESTA IMPOSIBLE
by Son Pan de Brief
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Trunks Brief el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Son Pan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC


**_Aclaración: Este fic es una ADAPTACIÓN y la trama por supuesto que no ES MÍA. Gracias por leer!_**

**_Capitulo One: El inicio_**

¿Qué pasa en esta escuela? ¿Por qué ella me ignora?

De todas debe ser ella, quiero decir no es que sea la más hermosa de todas pero tiene lo suyo, su cabello negro hasta la espalda e igual que sus ojos que tenían misterio, no estaba tan buenota como Marron incluso como Mai pero tenía todo en su lugar eso ya era algo.

Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, lo que importaba que por mas coqueteos, insinuaciones e intentos ella seguía rechazándome… pero se preguntaran ¿Qué hace Trunks Brief rogándole a Pan Son teniendo a tantas chicas que matarían por que tan solo las mirara?... la respuesta es obvia… ella era la única que no ha visitado mi camita. Por más extraño que parezca cada vez que me ve me mira con asco o como si fuera un bicho raro, eso es… nuevo.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no la dejo y ya? Al fin y al cabo siempre estaba Marron para bajarme la calentura, después de todo no fue nominada la zorra más zorra de la preparatoria. Si esa es la respuesta díganme ¿Por qué estoy otra vez caminando hacia ella?

-¡ey muñeca!- salude con ánimos

-Brief- respondió sin mirarme

-estaba pensando…

-no

-pero aun

-no

-déjame…

-no

-aun no eh dicho nada

-está bien dime

-¿quieres salir conmigo? Tu sabes… cena, baile y quizás…

-¿acostarnos? ¿Tener sexo salvaje tu y yo?- asentí, al fin había entendido mi punto- pero nel… paso

-pero pensé…

-no pienses te hace daño…- me palmeo el hombro- …me voy

Y así como lo dijo se fue dejándome como un idiota ahí parado

-¿de nuevo haciendo tu luchita?- me pregunto Goten parándose a mi lado

-sí, pero no se por qué no cae

-tal vez estás perdiendo el toque maestro

-no sea idiota, yo jamás lo perderé

-eso es lo que tú crees- se encogió de hombros- si no puedes con algo tan sencillo llamado Pan Son

-¿a caso tu lo has intentado?

-niguas yo estoy bien clavado con mi Bra

-mi hermana querrás decir tarado- conteste molesto

-¡uf que sensible andas! La falta de sexo te pone de malas

-¿y tú no?- lo mire con cara escéptica

-¿Trunks de verdad eres tan pervertido y sucio para preguntar cuantas veces lo hago con tu hermana?- me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Goten eres un cerdo

-jajaja como si tu no lo fueras yo solo lo eh hecho con 3 y tu… con toda la población femenina del colegio… excepto la chica en cuestión.

-ya verás que será mía

-aja

-no me provoques imbécil o recuerdas cuando me hacías enojar y nos poníamos a "girar" de niños

El pareció comprender por qué puso sus manos delante de su asunto y asintió

-gracias a dios no me dejaste inservible si no como le iba a funcionar con Bra

-¡mierda! ¡Goten cierra tu maldita boca!

-bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

-en que te ibas a echar a la Srta. Son

-eso tengo planeado

-yo creo que no- hizo el movimiento en la cabeza- no podrás

-pero por qué…

-¡hola hijos!- la estrepitosa voz de Uub- ¿extrañaron a su papi?

-no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ti… ¿eres Federico no es así?

-tarado- le dio un zape a mi amigo

-¡auch! arruinas mi sexy peinado- se acomodo el cabello estilo comercial de champú EGO

-¿Qué hacían a parte de hacerse weyes?

-aquí mi amigo- me señalo- esta 100% por ciento seguro que se podrá llevar a la cama a Pan

-¿Son? ¿Pan Son?- asentí y él se carcajeo poniéndose rojo y sujetándose el estomago- que buena broma hombre, eso no lo lograras ni volviendo a nacer

-¿Qué quieres perder a que estará en mi cama antes de que termine el año?

-si claro Trunks como digas- me palmeo Goten el hombro

-mmmm… me suena a apuesta ¿es una apuesta?

-eso dije a caso aparte de impotente eres sordo

-¿impotente? Eso pregúntaselo a Britny, Martha, María, Heidi, Tomasita, Edith - y siguió con la lista de todas las chicas con las que estuvo hasta que se detuvo- y por ultimo mi Marron

-pensé que no se callaría

-lo que pasa Goten es que me tienes envidia… como solo has estado con una

-¿y? no necesito de tanto hule viejo para hacerme una funda

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto Uub confundido, Goten siempre salía con sus dichos raros que nadie entendía

-¡ay yo que se! Wey ya sabes que se le bota y sale con sus jaladas

-eso creo

-bueno ese no es el punto de esta discusión, la cosa esta en que Trunks ha aportado que se puede llevar a la cama a Son Pan

-yo no eh apostado…

-nada- me interrumpió- la frase "que quieres perder si…" siempre arrastra una apuesta asi que te jodes- ¿yo dije eso?

-Goten tiene razón Trunks te jodes y apuestas o que ¿sientes que no vas a poder?

-no

-entonteces apuesta si tu crees que será asi de fácil- ambos me miraron intensamente y supe que estaba jodido, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza a este para de pendejos eso significaba problemas para mi

-acepto

-bien, aquí están los términos

-¿Cómo que tienes los términos? ¿Ya sabias que iba a aceptar?- maldito Goten tenia que ser tan pinche perceptivo

-cállate Trunks chale, como decía uno: tienes hasta el fin del año escolar para eso o sea que te quedan 4 meses, dos: es obvio que nos tienes que dar una prueba de que lo has hecho sino no te creeremos y tres: hay algo importante que debes saber Pan es…

-¡cállate Goten!- le tapo la boca Uub- esto lo hará mas entretenido para nosotros

-¿de que demonios hablan? ¿Pan que Goten?

-¡quítame tu puta mano de la boca!- gruño Goten quitando la mano de Uub- mierda tu mano apesta ¿que te agarraste?

-creo que fui al baño- se encogió de hombros

-eres una asco- me vio a mi aun con esa cara- además Uub tiene razón, no tiene chiste la apuesta si te pongo mas fáciles las cosas

-entonces cual es la tercera regla

-mmmm… ¿tu que piensas Uub?

-supongo que será el castigo si no lo hace, ¿Qué te parece correr desnudo por toda la escuela el día de la graduación?

-Uub eso suena como la apuesta de la película "Ella es asi" se mas original

-¿Qué se haga la jarocha?

-muy cruel

-¿dinero?

-muy obvio

-¿Qué se case con Marron?- yo abrí los ojos asustado

-Uub no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo, mejor pídele que se suicide

Yo seguía mirándolos mas aburrido que nunca, se pasaron como 15 minutos y yo mientras imaginaba las mil y un maneras de tratar de conquistar a Pan por que por eso se empieza por conquistar a una dama o eso me había dicho mi padre y despues me la llevaría a la cama y fin se acabo, se que sonaba cruel pero no podía perder frente a este par de idiotas.

-bueno Trunks despues de mucho dialogar aquí con mi compañero- señalo a Goten

-no seas ridículo vale, no te queda el estar serio

-ay Eddie que carácter

-ve la punto Uub

-bueno si no llegases a cumplir la apuesta como castigo será… dejar de salir con mujeres por el resto de tus años en preparatoria…

-¡¿Qué?- grite furico, como se atrevía hacerme eso- ¡¿estas estúpido o que cosa? ¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara si no lo hago eh?

-sabia que dirías eso, te lo dije Goten este cuate no puede con algo tan simple

-lo sabia- ambos se comenzaron a reir de mi y eso era algo que no puedo soportar

-esta bien par de idiotas lo hare y solo para demostrarles que ninguna mujer es inmune a mi, ¿oyeron?

Los deje ahí parados mientras yo me iba mis clases muy enojado, como se atrevían a dudar de mi encanto, ninguna mujer antes se me había resistido y no pasaría ahora. Por los pasillos pude verla, estaba recargada en su casillero platicando con otra chica se veía muy entretenida en su charla que no noto cuando me acerque a ella.

-Son- volteo y de nuevo como hace rato su cara era de indiferencia

-¿eh? ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-lo suficiente, te quiero preguntar algo

-espera un momento Pares- le dijo a su amiga- ¿Qué quieres?

-a solas…

-lo que tengas que preguntarme puedes hacerlo frente a ella

-esta bien- tome aire- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No se que había de gracioso en eso, por que ambas comenzaron a reírse yo las mire molesto

-¿de que demonios se ríen?

-¿estas seguro que quieres salir con Pan?-me dijo su amiga entre risas

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-no sabes nada ¿verdad?- me dijo Pan

-¿de que?

-oye Pan… deberías salir con el-ella abrió los ojos parecía ofendida

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que?

-digamos que es para probar- le dijo su amiga, ¿probar que?

Ambas se dieron una mirada que no supe descifrar, despues de unos momentos PAN solo soltó el aire y volteo a verme.

-ok acepto dime cuando y a que hora

-el viernes al las 8:00

-bien despues te doy la dirección de mi casa, creo que nos toca biología juntos

-si

-bueno ahí te veo- se dio la media vuelta- vámonos Pares

Ambas se fueron, al parecer Pan le discutía algo a lo que su amiga solo se reía

Bueno eso no importaba ya había hecho que aceptara salir conmigo lo cual ya era mi primer logro, ahora solo me queda restregárselos a uub y Goten

**N/A: Aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**Espero recibir MUCHOS comentarios para tener ánimos para seguir claro *O* Comenten plis!**


End file.
